


広雅（雨宫兄弟）：Complementation

by KnightNO4time



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Amamiya Masaki
Kudos: 6





	広雅（雨宫兄弟）：Complementation

雅贵和広斗是同父异母的兄弟。  
身体里一半是一样的，一半又是不同的。  
当然，谁都没说没有血缘就不能成为家人。你看，后来那群RUDE BOY的孩子不就教会了世界这一点吗？  
同时也不用说，血缘这东西是很强大的。不管是口头意义上，还是精神意义上。即使人情之间说要斩断，却怎么都无法斩断。

那…一半一半呢？

一半的血缘如同勾子似的将他们挂在一起。就同这些日月他们形影不离般，默契的行动与互通的思想如锁链打的结似的使他们紧紧系在一块。  
而另一半的不同又让他们自身获得了自由，可以放纵的享受世间万物。走在道路上，任由自身思绪牵引。  
不会受到任何理由拘束，方向被命运选择需要。

比如。他们被彼此吸引住。  
不是血缘的决定，而是内心自己的决定。  
所以当他们结合时。各自的味道，各自背负的另一半的血液都将融合。  
相互共享，互补，最后得到统一。

“大哥知道了绝对会痛扁我们一顿，”雅贵轻语。可他口吻里没有害怕，也没有担心，更不是玩笑话。  
语气惆怅而平静，弄不懂他是不是为自己与広斗之间的发展回不过神。然而他其实非常清楚自己是怎么走来的。  
“嗯。”広斗应出来的哼声将温热的鼻息喷洒在雅贵跨栏背心下的肌肤上，不多言的侧头吻了自己哥哥的侧颈。  
雅贵眯起眼睛享受颈部与肩头纷纷落下的吻。这些都令他认识到広斗不一样的一面。  
不是他们身为兄弟时所知道的任何一点，也不是広斗会对任何人展露的方面。这是对雅贵特别的，就和他们给对方的位置也是特别的同样。

“你不怕大哥回来生气？”雅贵侧头看着伏在自己肩头摩擦自己肌肤的広斗。  
“…你后悔了？”顿了几秒后，広斗终将唇和雅贵脱离。  
悄然低沉的声线从雅贵耳廓外延慢慢爬进耳膜里，他少见的没急于生气，反而相当耐心。  
因低语压制的略微沙哑的嗓音如同沿着导火索迸溅的小火星似的流过雅贵的神经。  
雅贵半垂慵懒的视线无目的的凝视屋前的墙壁，听了这话哼笑了两声，“没。就是你一直很尊敬崇拜他，很听他的话。我以为你会怕他生气，因为从小你在他那里就变成半个好孩子了。”

広斗从来不叫雅贵为“哥哥”，雅贵为这种事苦恼很久。可惜希望都落空，他甚至隐藏起失落用放弃的玩笑口吻一而再再而三的嘱咐对方，并安抚自己，却最终化成日常。  
但他其实很清楚広斗如何想的。他们是兄弟，但也是挚友。随后在这些日子中共同走的太远，竟然赢得了心。  
在兄弟称呼上，雅贵输给了尊龙。但在全世界的眼皮下，他得到了広斗的一切，那雅贵应该是赢了所有人。  
这样想想也不差，更何况是事实。一想到这里，雅贵就能松下心来，任何理论都可以被抛去理智外。

広斗不会承认自己的确害怕尊龙生气，更怕尊龙揍雅贵。  
他信任雅贵，因为他们是一体的，共同担当的人。就像他擅长拳头，而雅贵擅长脚踢，彼此一直分享互补。  
“这种时候不要提大哥，”広斗咕哝。他明白雅贵没可能后悔，因为那个人是雅贵。  
雅贵抿着嘴点点头。真少见，広斗竟然不会因为尊龙而动摇。这是一个小小的反抗。雅贵竟不会为此担心弟弟，反而感到点美滋滋的。  
“我们之间的选择，这点和大哥没关系吧…”広斗赌气似的补充想法。  
“啊，的确和他没关系。”雅贵回头和広斗对上视线，他擅自抛下作为哥哥的架子，“到时候要揍就一起揍吧…不过这次不会冲他道歉的。”  
或许広斗笑了。  
雅贵还没看清，就被広斗压到了床上。但他想広斗应该是开心的，他能感觉到。

这种时候雅贵已经不会让広斗叫他“哥哥”。也不是说放弃，因为平日他还是会拿来摆架子。只不过此时他们彼此所处的位置不需要任何称呼定位，紧紧呼唤名字便是最强的羁绊。  
“雅贵。”

“…雅贵。”

“雅贵——…！”

在整个过程中広斗都在舌齿间品味着他的名字。没有平日随口习惯叫出的那份感觉，也没有掺杂任何外界的影响。  
单纯是呼唤，就想要把雅贵全部的集中力都收集在他声音里。伴随呼吸流下鼻腔，滚烫的同体内的欲望一起沸腾。  
扩张的疼痛在经历几次后变得轻松，挺入时的摩擦与胀痛化作快感和舒适。  
雅贵已经不会被任何事物分神，挺起的腰不禁感到肌肉神经的抽动。兴奋感搔动他的肉体，体内広斗实实在在的存在逐渐撑满挤开他仅存的思维。  
说实在的，雅贵并不厌烦对方叫自己的名字。因为只有对方会一而再再而三的呼唤自己，尤其是这种时候。  
往日不会听到的口吻现在和心跳一同碾死倒入雅贵的私密处。広斗加重的呼吸与他们的节奏同调，但也弄得雅贵的喘动更加凌乱不均。

按照往日他们的体能与性格，即便在怎么放轻。只要情绪已被刺激起来，这场做爱就不会过于温柔。  
床在身下被弄出响声，贯穿感从下方冲过胸口，把呼吸拽出雅贵的身体。猛然的冲力自然夹杂着疼痛，但那是雅贵渴望的。  
他不会让広斗停下来，因为広斗不会停下来，他也无法让広斗停下来…  
红色的印记被吮吸后一遍遍标记在身体各处。広斗更换呼吸的频率已经无法协调他腰部抽送的节奏，如同猎犬般嗅着雅贵，不会将他放开。

雅贵分开的双腿被広斗彻底卡死，没有一丝能够合拢的空地。过分的冲击虽然深浅规律，却每次都将雅贵的大脑搅得混乱不堪。  
汗水蹭在雅贵柔顺的黑色刘海上，伴着摆动的幅度粘在额旁耳測。他在広斗冲入最深处时下意识收紧的十指，却被広斗握上来的手阻挡。  
広斗借用迸溅的力度探索到雅贵最深处，不禁沉醉失控的扣紧身下人的双手，将对方回攥的力度压制到床上。擒住雅贵的双臂，这对于広斗那发达的臂腕来来说轻而易举，所以雅贵遮挡不住面容，将所有都向広斗暴露出来。

“広斗——呃…”  
“在。”  
雅贵此时的呼唤不同以往，发出的信号也只有此刻才能理解。胀大的下体坚硬而红肿，随着对方压下的动作一遍遍戳动摩擦过彼此小腹。  
“広斗…！”因呻吟过度而沙哑含糊的嗓音被他抽搐的呼吸而波动，被空气吹干的唇很快又被広斗润湿。  
広斗终于松开他一只手，转而握住安抚他的下体。雅贵隐忍加重的喘息顿时震出一串颤动，呜咽声从痉挛绷紧的小腹直达唇间。

他从来不让広斗拔出去再射，也从来不提醒对方戴保险措施。広斗会在大部分时间都准备好工具，却也会因为一时脑热冲动而忘记。  
从没明确的商量过，也不算是兴趣，只是自然而然就觉得这样最好。  
融入体内的东西终究会为了身体清理出去，不过在注入淹没过最深处的敏感处时。那种瞬间充满拥挤的迥异温度，逐步和体温产生变化令雅贵沦陷。  
附着在内壁上，同时也包裹上広斗自身，把两个人粘在一起。这仅仅温存接纳于他们之间，互补后成为了彼此的另一半，总有一个点使他们分不开。

“我下面要着火了，你该出去。”事后雅贵吸了口气，手在不出去的人脑后搔了搔头发。  
広斗看似乖巧的起身并从他体内抽出。不过他很快就把雅贵翻了个身，双手卡住膝窝往前推动令雅贵半跪起来，并在那因抬起而挤出内部液体的臀瓣上咬了下。  
“还要。”広斗只是简短的说出想法，并极快的付出行动。  
对方毫不犹豫的挺身送入弄的雅贵瞬间叫出。他抓住床单的手也被広斗擒住，一只被拉去后方押在背上。广斗低头吮吸过对方的手指，接着沿着脊线抛去了脖子后方。  
“広斗！”雅贵并不真心的抱怨了句，却后面都融入呻吟。

迷乱熏人的味道萦绕在交织的肉体上，喘息掺杂着肉体的拍的被名字的呼唤粉刷在汗液里。  
没人可以阻止，他们也不会停下。说不定他们会被他们的大哥狠狠揍一顿，然而共同建起的墙却实实在在被他们在两端一齐撑起。  
不会倒，也不会分开。


End file.
